Falling In Love
by Franny Moon
Summary: What is love? How do you know when you are in love? How do you know when you fall in love... Harry's opinion about it through how he fell in love with a certain red-head... And vice-versa COMPLETE
1. Harry's POV

To all those who experienced love in a way or another. Have you ever fallen in love Stace-Tace?  
  
I wrote this thinking about the boy I love. Or the person I used to love...I'm so confused... This is for you too. Because I know you've already fallen in love. Not with me, but still... Love is love, no matter how twisted, hurtful and unfair it was for you and me, it's still love. There's only you, Harry and Ron to inspire me something so deep.  
  
This is slash by the way...  
  
Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
FALLING IN LOVE  
  
When did I fall in love with him?  
  
Where, how, why, but above all, when?  
  
Was it when I first saw him, so authentic and innocent? Was it when he first shot me this breath-taking smile of his? Or was it when he first sacrificed his own happiness for mine?  
  
I could never tell... as much as I wish I knew, I could never tell.  
  
I didn't just wake up one morning, knowing I was in love.  
  
No. It doesn't work like this.  
  
It's a long hazardous stairway you cautiously have to learn to know, expect and tame. Steps by steps, skilfully keeping your stability without any ramp. Because if you climb too fast, you might lose your breath, lose your balance and lose yourself... But when you reach the top of the stairs, when you look back at everything you've went through just to be where you are, all the time you spent, all the sacrifices you made, all the tears you shed, you know it's all worth it.  
  
I lived my life peacefully, until one day, walking in the cold and dark corridors of Hogwarts, I felt I sorely missed him... The last time we saw each other was suddenly too faraway. I knew he wasn't far, but he wasn't with me, and it felt wrong. I just wanted to be next to him and he wasn't there. I tried to push the feeling aside, but the only thing I could think of, was his blatant absence. He wasn't there! I needed him to be next to me, I didn't know why, but I needed his presence. It made me feel all warm inside.  
  
I didn't take time to question myself. Why did I abruptly missed him so much?  
  
I kept living peacefully, until one day, doing my homework, in Gryffindors, common room, I realized with a painful pang in my heart, that he was out of my eyesight. He was out of my eyesight and I couldn't stand it. He was too far. Totally out of my reach. I felt as if I could never see him again, never touch him again, never hear him or talk to him again. And I felt big droplets of water, prisoners of my eyelashes. Tears invaded my eyes because he wasn't there... because I didn't know where he was. I was utterly panicked, the only prospect of him being nowhere in sight frightened me so much, I couldn't stop my hands from shaking.  
  
I know it must sound stupid, feeling so lost just because I couldn't see him. But love's like this. Love makes you feel lost when you're not with your loved one.  
  
And many days later, it hit me that he was talking to me and I wasn't listening at all. I was too preoccupied. Watching his pink lips move quickly, energized by this ever-so-joyful grin playing on them. Watching his hands trace wide and gracious arabesques in the emptiness. Trying to sculpt the air to materialize his thoughts. Trying to show me the back of his mind with his long-fingered hands. Watching his red hair dances on his head as he tilted it while talking. Watching this delightful glow shining in his blue eyes as light caught in them.  
  
And that night, in my bed, smiling to myself, I thought about how I wanted to be the air surrounding him at that moment. I wanted to feel this warm aura emanating from him. I wanted his delicious hands to caress me like that. I wanted his lips to move on me.  
  
I didn't know why I felt like that, but I knew that the simple think of it made my stomach flutter in excitement. The sandman had a hard time with me this very night.  
  
I finally I realized that when I was around him, I felt like I had too many clothes on. I felt heat rising to my cheeks. I felt beads of sweat sliding on the nape of my neck. I felt nervous, my hands were shaky, my palms moist my mouth dry. His sheer beauty took my breath away. It seemed to take my brain away too, because I couldn't formulate any coherent sentences. Just stammered syllables, nervous laughers and not that uncomfortable silences. I could never be uncomfortable around him, that's why.  
  
It was so strange and yet it felt so right. It felt so right to feel all warm by inside when I was with him. It felt so right to hear the pulse of my heart fasten when I was with him. It just had to be this way!  
  
He was my only reason to wake up every morning.  
  
Making him smile was my everyday mission because his smiles felt more glorious than a Quiddich victory.  
  
And when he laughed, when he laughed because of me, when, somehow, I managed to make this glorious sound escape his lips, it made my day.  
  
It made my day, it made my night.  
  
It made my week it made my month.  
  
And every night in my bed I'd stay awake, hearing his laugher again and again in my head. Trying to imagine thousand ways to make you produce it again the next day. And the day after that.  
  
Because love is like this. Love makes you do anything just to hear a laugher from your loved one. Even if you have to make a fool of yourself.  
  
And every times I would do something wrong, I would shamefully look up at him, trying to find his approval, his forgiveness. Trying to read his mind. My heart would break at the mere idea of disappointing him. My eyes would just scream "Forgive me! Forgive me!" so loud I thought he could actually hear it. Or feel it anyway.  
  
But he would always look at me softly and smile to me with this special smile that meant ' It's okay, everything's okay.'  
  
And happiness would just invade my every very cells as I would remember that love makes you forgive everything, Loves makes you see qualities instead of weakness in your loved one. In an hidden corner of my heart, I hoped that it was how he felt.  
  
In my dreams, my fantasies, it's him I saw.  
  
When I felt hopeless and helpless, it's only him I wanted next to me.  
  
When I cried it's his arms I wanted around me, his soft whispers I wanted in my ear, his hands I wanted on my cheeks.  
  
And when I woke up one night and sat up in my bed to have a clear look of his sleeping form, I wasn't surprised to realise that the only thing I could think of was:  
  
"I love him so much..." Love isn't supposed to take you by surprise. Love doesn't come, knocks at the door and asks you to enter.  
  
Love slowly crawls its way into your heart. You only realise its presence when it explode through every fragments of your body. When the warmth you used to feel inside now transgress the authority of your skin to radiate from you. A special heat only meant for your loved one.  
  
This very night, I carefully watched the soft rises and falls of his chest. Just to be sure he was still breathing. To be sure that he would still be there in the morning. That he wasn't just an apparition sent to me by the angels crowding the dark.  
  
I felt particular, I felt blessed. Being in love was a privilege. And whoever decides who falls in love and who doesn't, I was chosen to feel this special mixture of excitement, tenderness and serenity.  
  
I was so excited in fact, that I could not sleep for the remaining of the night. I just watched him, knowing how lucky I was to know one of those angels who left the dark to live with us on earth.  
  
And when he woke up, and looked at me tiredly, I'm sure it wasn't just my imagination. I'm sure he smiled to me. A smile who told me without words, that he was happy. He was happy that I was the first thing he saw in the morning.  
  
I felt valued all day long. I thought that it was because of that smile, but I eventually discovered that I felt valued everyday after that.  
  
Love makes you feel like this. Love makes you feel treasured whenever your loved one is near you, even if you don't know what he feel.  
  
I didn't care he didn't think about me the way I thought about him. As long as he just thought about me.  
  
Love makes you feel like this. Love makes you forget your happiness whenever your loved one's is in question.  
  
Love makes you forget yourself. It makes you forget yourself because all of your thoughts are centred on someone else.  
  
And now here I am, sitting at the top of the stairway. This stairway called love. Looking back at all those little and yet significant moments I spent with him.  
  
And I'm peaceful, because love isn't supposed to make you sad or anxious. When you are really in love, you don't have enough energy to be sad or anxious, because you spend every bit of it trying to make your loved one happy.  
  
And I know what the last step is, and I'm not afraid. Because love chases every bad feelings from your heart. I'm not afraid.  
  
He my second half and I know it. And if he doesn't, well I'll tell him.  
  
I discovered alone the meaning of love. Because it can't be taught. Every body's conception of love is different, because it is lawless and limitless.  
  
And when I finally tell him, my own vision of love, how I discovered it through him, and when I share with him my most precious feelings, not hesitating at all on my tender and yet calm:  
  
"I love you and only you, Ron"  
  
I know that this knowing smile on his lips means the beginning of a new stairway. A stairway we'll serenely climb together, hands in hands.  
  
Sharing sweet kisses and fierce hugs.  
  
And all my thoughts are forgotten when he murmur in this voice I love so much.  
  
" I love you and only you, Harry."  
  
* ** *** The End *** ** *  
  
Ron's POV is online. What do you think? Review, it makes me feel warm by inside. ^^= 


	2. Ron's POV

Please, ignore OotP while reading this. I'd only just began to write this when I started to read the book. And the first few chapters sounded terribly like a not so well-written, Original Characters-filled fanfic. Now I've finished the book and I'm not that disappointed anymore, although I'm totally disgusted by Harry's behaviour toward his friends. I just hope Percy isn't going to become a Death Eater (I'll curse Mrs Rowling if she does this to him, I swear I will). Anyway ^^=  
  
I think Harry's the really deep one... Ron... Ron is in my opinion a shy romantic. Anyway, he's my favourite ^^=  
  
So this is Ron's POV just like you readers asked. I hope it'll meet your expectations. Oh, yeah, this is a songfic to Colplay's amazing 'Green Eyes'... I know it's a bit weird since Harry's POV wasn't a Songfic, but I read the lyrics and just couldn't resist.  
  
'Green Eyes' belongs to Colplay.  
  
Ron and Harry belong to the great J.K. Rowling. (Do any of you readers own CoS DVD? 'cause J.K. simply amazed me in the interview on the second disc, I'd like to be jealous and hate her because she is approximately everything I want to become someday, but she is just so... so...*sigh* )  
  
My first language is French. Forgive the mistakes...  
  
To Jessy-Kun, because no matter what I preach, love sometimes hurts. But you seriously need to know what a peaceful and simple love would be like.  
  
Falling in Love 2  
  
(Ron's POV)  
  
*******************  
  
Honey you are a rock  
  
Upon which I stand  
  
And I come here to talk  
  
I hope you understand  
  
********************  
  
I could never ever pinpoint the exact moment in our blissful friendship, when I fell in love with Harry Potter. Not even if he asked it, pleading with those adorable green eyes of his. I couldn't answer. I couldn't because I honestly don't know. There are two things I know, though.  
  
I know that it has been a long process that started the day we first met in the train and never stopped. No, it never stopped because yesterday morning, when I first saw him, his hair was wild and spiky and I fell in love with him all over again. This morning, when I woke up, he was still asleep, he produced those soft sighs in his sleep and I fell in love with him all over again. And I know that when I'll wake up tomorrow morning, I'll see something in him, that'll make my heart beat faster, my breaths come shorter, my cheeks pinker and my stomach feels heavier.. It always starts like this... I feel this weight in my stomach, so heavy that it almost hurts, and suddenly, it explodes and spread itself in all my body, a billion of free fluttery particles. That's what it feels like, falling in love with Harry all over again.  
  
The second thing I know, it's that somehow, I slowly began to understand my feelings when dad brought a Muggle radio home, somewhere during the vacations between second and third year. Febrile, he turned it on and a soft male voice spilled words I wished I had written...  
  
*********************  
  
The green eyes  
  
Yeah, The spotlight shines upon you  
  
And how could anybody  
  
Deny you  
  
************************  
  
It's not the scar on his forehead... It's the storm hidden in his courage-filled eyes, the world he'd build for his loved ones.  
  
It's not his glorious Quidditch victories... It's his closed eyes when he flies, his tender cares to his broom.  
  
It's not The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Golden Boy... It's Harry, the scrawny boy with the wild hair and the round glasses.  
  
I wouldn't even care if I had to spend my whole life in his shadow, because I could be close to him all the time... And every night we'd become one.  
  
But that's what's wonderful with Harry, not the celebrity, no, my friend, my Harry. He'd never let me be in his shadow, he'd drag me into the light with him, or, even better, he'd hide in the dark with me.  
  
And I don't care if he can talk to snakes, it's scary, I can't deny it, but it's Harry. And I don't care if his scar sometimes hurts, it's worrying, but it's Harry. And I don't care if he faints when he sees Dementors, it's Harry. And I don't care if he keeps waking me up at night because of his nightmares about his parents, or You-Know-You, or Cedric Diggory, 'cause it's Harry!  
  
My best friend, my first and only love, my hero, my saviour. 'Cause if there's one thing I know about Harry, it's that one day he'll save us all.  
  
*********************  
  
I came here with a load  
  
And it feels so much lighter now I met you.  
  
And honey you should know  
  
That I could never go on without you  
  
*********************  
  
I came to Hogwarts, my head filled with inferiority complexes, and my heart filled with jealousy. I had to grow tall and cool, to be just like Bill. I had to become brave and sportive, to be just like Charlie. I had to study hard, to try to get good grades, try to be as intelligent as Percy. I had to try to be smart and funny, just because for once it'd be good to laugh *with* the twins instead of being laughed at. I didn't know how I could manage to keep Ginny's innocence with all those expectations... I had to make Mom's eyes shine with pride, and I had to make Dad happy enough, so he would give me this special smile he gave to Bill when he learnt he would be Head Boy, to Charlie when he became captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team, to Percy when he received his Prefect badge and to Fred and George when they were accepted as Beaters on the team.  
  
And on top of that, I started my schooling with my brothers' old things...  
  
Old tired rat.  
  
Old used wand.  
  
Old hand-me-downs robes.  
  
Old faded uniforms, so grey that you could easily retrace me in a crowd of students.  
  
Old stained and patch worked clothes.  
  
I was going to begin my schooling at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry with my head and heart filled with fear of failure, insecurities and contradictions. But then I met Harry. Harry and his over-sized Muggle clothes.  
  
His eyes were so bright, and excited, even if he was fearful too. He wanted to know everything I knew. He, Harry Potter, treated me like an equal. That was all I needed. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George were instantly forgotten. I had a much more important mission to fulfill, I had to try and keep Harry's friendship. And this mission wasn't heavy and confusing, no, it was wonderful. But I knew that very first day, when he chose me over Malfoy, that my task would be pretty easy and pretty short.  
  
I knew from that day, that I'd make any sacrifice, I'd bear any pain and face any enemy for the sake of his well-being. Because I felt needed by someone I needed.  
  
I should've seen, I should've seen right when I sent my first letter home, that the way I went "Harry this" and "Harry that" was quite revealing.  
  
********************  
  
Green eyes  
  
Honey you are the sea  
  
Upon which I float  
  
And I came here to talk  
  
I think you should know  
  
**********************  
  
And don't you go thinking that it's just his eyes, no... It's the storm hidden in them...it's the way he looks at me... It's how every emotions he feels are so easily readable in them... It's how proud he is to say that they are the same than his mother's...It's how they shine when he sends me those mischievous glances above a chessboard, a chessboard where his pawns complaint that he is going to lose *again* if he doesn't concentrate harder, but I know he doesn't care. He once told me... He told me he didn't mind losing against the one who saved his skin on a chessboard, so many years ago.  
  
Those things about his eyes and... oh... so many others that appeared when I stopped listing them carefully in my head... that makes me go totally and utterly weak in the knees when he turns them toward me long enough for me to get lost in them.  
  
Yep... and 'weak in the knees' isn't just a phrase here. I often remember with a chuckle Hermione's shriek when I first fell upon my knees before Harry's incredible stare. I often remember with a small smile that while she was fussing over me, I'd think that if I ever got lost in the jungle of his eyes, I'd most likely not want to be found.  
  
Now I did it again... I succeeded to go all corny over his eyes... Is it my fault if they are so amazingly gorgeous? Is it my fault if I can't resist them?  
  
Not that I'd ever want to resist , of course...  
  
I think the way I collapsed all over the place whenever he'd look at me a wee bit too intently was one of my first real step toward him...  
  
And then it appeared quite clearly to me that it wasn't only his eyes... Oh yes... there is so much more to Harry than meet the eyes...  
  
**************************  
  
The green eyes  
  
You're the one that I wanted to find  
  
And anyone who tried to deny you  
  
Must be out of their mind  
  
****************************  
  
Love is a strange twisted thing. It runs deep in your blood, gradually, maliciously. It works its sinuous way in your system, crawls quietly toward its target, Your heart, like a particularly slow-effect poison. And how poisonous love is! Once you're infected, there's absolutely no way to get rid of it... not that you'd ever want to, evidently.  
  
And until I heard this weird Muggle melody, this song that reminded me so vividly of Harry, I never knew what love was. Sure, I loved Mom... and Ginny too... and, well, I guess I loved every members of my huge family. But...  
  
I never expected my heart to beat so fast it hurts. I never though a smile could make me feel so peaceful. I never imagined I'd feel the urgent need to run my fingers over smooth pale skin.  
  
Oh yeah, there's a whole lot of things I didn't expect...  
  
How was I supposed to explain the tears of happiness in my eyes when he shared his joy with me after winning the Quidditch cup, his smile wider than I thought was possible, his eyes brighter than it should be allowed?  
  
How was I supposed to deal with the goofy grin plastered on my face every time he'd laugh carelessly. So happy that for once my best friend could forget that the bad guys are constantly after him.  
  
How was I supposed to get used to the cold shivers of terror that would run down my spin every time he'd be out of sight.  
  
******************************  
  
Because I came here with a load  
  
and it feels so much lighter  
  
Now since I met you  
  
And honey you should know  
  
That I could never go on without you  
  
Green eyes  
  
*******************************  
  
Simply be gifted of the ability to feel so strong feelings for such a pure person was enough for me, it was the epitome of happiness.  
  
But the Best part was yet to come.  
  
I realized that the emotion in his eyes mirrored my own. I realized that we spent even more and more time together, trying to be the closest possible, because it was now evident, none of us could bear the other's absence. I realized that it felt natural to reach out and take his small hand in my own, it was natural to feel him squeeze it back.  
  
So when, on one morning, instead of greeting me with his usual "G'morning" , he said "I love you and only you , Ron.", I was not shocked at all.  
  
And instead of my habitual "Yeah, you too", I simply answered " I love you and only you, Harry"  
  
Our morning greetings remained that way, because even on a Monday morning with double potion with the Slytherins as the first class, Harry's softly spoken "I love you"s would make me smile.  
  
*******************************  
  
Green eyes  
  
Oh oh oh oh  
  
Oh oh oh oh  
  
Honey you are a rock  
  
Upon which I stand  
  
And I come here to talk  
  
I hope you understand  
  
********************************  
  
(A/N): Well I certainly hope Harry's and Ron's parts weren't identical. I felt really different feelings while writing them and I hope it shows. But in the end, love is love, they couldn't be that different could they? Leave a review, tell me what you think, it always makes me smile.^^= 


End file.
